


On Target

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [16]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After the duo takes down the Taskmaster, Kate shows Gwen how she always makes her target. And fortunately, Gwen has quite the lovely target. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/Gwen Stacy
Series: Marvelous Encounters [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 2





	On Target

**On Target(Gwen Stacy and Kate Bishop)**  
Gwen Stacy wrapped her arms around Kate Bishop from behind. The two teamed up to take down the Taskmaster and now Spider-Woman and Hawkeye, they were in the midst of a very steamy encounter. The brunette archer smiled and spun around to catch Gwen with a long kiss on the lips, which Gwen returned very hungrily. Gwen wrapped her arms around Kate and the two kissed each other extremely hard.

Slowly, Gwen’s fingers ran down Kate’s back and made the brunette woman shiver. Gwen edged her hands down her body. The two young college-aged heroines indulged in each other, their wet lips feeling rather pleasant on each other. 

“Think you can make your target.”

Kate reached down and cupped Gwen’s pussy. She kissed her on the neck several times and wiggled those tight black pants down to reveal Gwen’s thong which began to soak through with arousal. Kate groped Gwen’s delicious ass for a moment and flashed her a smile.

“Always do.”

With those saucy words, Kate Bishop dropped to her knees and proceeded to worship her goddess. Gwen’s hot slit called for her and Kate had to edge all the way into said body. Her tongue popped in and out of her, quite loudly and she devoured Gwen extremely hard. Gwen put her hand on the back of her head.

Slowly, Gwen removed her top and unsnapped her bra. Gwen’s beautiful breasts came out and she used her own adhesive abilities to stick to them and play with her nipples while Kate proceeded to eat her pussy. She went all the way down on Gwen and sent her hips just edging forward with a few more thrusts on her.

Very slowly, Kate removed her tongue from Gwen’s hot pussy and licked her lips. The very instant Kate rose, Gwen kissed her on the lips. The two heroines dueled with their tongues. Gwen’s hand pressed down onto the back of her head while Kate pushed her forward into the kiss.

Gwen decided Kate was just a bit overdressed for this situation. Something she remedied rather quickly when she edged Kate down onto the bed. Kate spread her legs, far and deep for Gwen’s consumption. Gwen leaned all the way down and pushed her hot tongue all the way into Kate’s snatch and started to lick her out. 

Kate thought she died and went to heaven. Gwen drove that tongue all the way into her pussy and hit all of the spots which made Kate tingle hard. Kate put her hands on the back of Gwen’s head and let out a gasp of pleasure. Her hips rocked up again and again as Gwen went down deeper. 

So tasty, and so wet, Gwen needed to keep driving her tongue down into Kate’s hungry snatch. Kate bucked her hips up and fed Gwen a never ending stream of her pussy juices. Gwen bucked her hips up and down and fired into Kate’s delicious mouth. 

Gwen pulled out of Kate from above and crawled over to get something. However, Kate dove at her and squeezed her ass cheeks from behind. Playfully, Kate smacked Gwen’s ass which resulted in her squirting all over the place. Kate edged a little bit closer towards her. 

“I want all of this. Now.”

Kate dove down between Gwen’s cheeks and she closed her eyes. The naughty little tongue of the college-aged archer pushed down into her asshole from behind. Gwen closed her fingers against the table. This little minx could give Black Cat a run for her money. 

As much as Kate wanted to see what Gwen would do, that ass was just too irresistible for her to pass up. Kate buried her face between Gwen’s cheeks and continued the rapid worship. Kate dug on in and proceeded to suck on Gwen’s asshole until she exploded all over the bed. 

A big smile spread over Gwen’s face when Kate ate her ass out and made her orgasm. A bigger smile spread over Gwen’s face when Kate poked something against her. Kate equipped herself with a strap on and that synthetic cock rubbed back and forth against Gwen’s asshole.

“I always make my shot.”

Gwen invited Kate to go ahead and fuck her ass. Kate reached in and pushed her cock into Gwen’s prone ass. She stretched Gwen from behind and made her cry out in pleasure. Kate leaned all the way into her and squeezed Gwen’s breast a couple more times. She pumped all the way into her and Kate rammed Gwen’s ass, stretching it over and over again as she rode the hell out of it.

Desire flooded through Gwen’s body. She rose up a little bit, only so the smoking hot archer could play with her chest. Kate Bishop knew precisely how to fuck a woman’s ass and then she hit another target. Three fingers jammed into Gwen’s pussy just because she became unglued.

“Damn!”

Kate smiled and kept working her naughty little fingers into Gwen’s gushing center. She prodded and pushed around until she exploded extremely hard. Gwen edged into her and soaked Kate’s fingers. Gwen gushed extremely hard when Kate pushed down into her.

“Look out how wet you are.”

Kate jammed the wet fingers into Gwen’s mouth and Gwen gobbled them up. Hunger just flooded through her the faster Kate worked away. Kate pounded her throat just as expertly as she got her ass pounded. The heiress pumped the brilliant prodigy’s ass.

Heat rose through Kate, the desire to climax overwhelming her. She could not resist Gwen’s ass for a very long time and that made her just go all into it. Kate attacked all of the spots on Gwen’s body and thus built a roadmap of the spots which drove the brilliant blonde heroine the most insane with pleasure. 

The heat only erupted through her body instantly when Kate rocked up and down into Gwen’s ass. Kate pulled back Gwen by the hair and kissed down Gwen’s neck until reaching her earlobe.

“This is it. The big one.”

Well, Gwen could not wait now. Kate rode her tight ass and stretched her out. The faster Gwen’s asshole sucked her in, the more both of them gushed. Kate held onto Gwen and hammer-fucked her ass until they both climaxed all over the place, exploding and gushing badly. 

Kate pulled back Gwen’s hair and kept driving down into her body with multiple thrusts and rode her ass to an orgasm. Kate let her have it, her juices spilling out rapidly all over her and connecting with her body.

The very second Kate pulled out of Gwen’s ass, she could just marvel at her handiwork. And Gwen’s eyes turned to Kate with a big smile on her face. The beautiful brunette archer pulled the spider-empowered woman into her arms and the two of them made out with a long kiss with each other. The two made out passionately, with Kate overwhelming Gwen and laying her out on the bed to pepper every inch of her body with kisses. 

Gwen intended to return the favor and take Kate’s ass. In time. Although, Kate was not going to relinquish the toy easily. But, the fun things in life never were.  
End.


End file.
